This Is Our Fate
by Immortal Supernatural Freak
Summary: *3-quel to When You Were Young and I Won't Give Up.* As everything with the Hunters come to close, Stiles realises how much his Pack love him. How much Derek loves him. But, there is still so much the two have to talk about. Still so much they need to figure out. Already it is all proving to be too much for Stiles. Can Derek keep him together? Or will Stiles completely break apart?
1. I Love You Too

**Authors Note: ****HEYO! XD So, this is my THREE-quel to **When You Were Young **and **I Won't Give Up

**Please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: **Chase, Landon.

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: like everyone else, I think, I have no idea what Stiles' real name is, so I'm going along with what everyone else puts :) I've made his middle name up XD**

**The things in ****_bold and italics_**** are the notes Stiles receives. **

**Please, please review XD**

**Chapter 1**

**Stiles**

A hand on my shoulder and another clamped around my mouth.

I was pushed forward, on to my feet, from where I _had_ been sitting in Derek's armchair, dropping my coffee mug as I was thrust forward. The china smashed over the floor, the hot liquid seeping into the carpet, spreading all over the dark material.

I wanted to scream.

I wanted to yell.

But I didn't know who this person was. I couldn't see who was behind me.

My heart was beating widely in my chest and _some _part of me hoped that one of the wolves would wake up and notice it.

That _Derek _would _wake up _and come running, just like he did when we were kids and I had a nightmare!

But, knowing my luck, no one would wake up.

The next thing I knew, I was gagged, spun around and pressed again the nearest wall. I didn't like where it was going... I didn't like it _at all_.

From the soft early morning light streaming in from the window, I could _just _make out the person who had gagged and was now pinning me.

_Blonde hair, green eyes, tanned, roughly my height and age, slightly muscular, abs._

That only meant _one _person.

_Chase!_

That just made everything _so much worse_!

"Morning, Kitten." he purred into my ear, stepping so close that he was _completely _pressed against me. "Sorry for the gag. Can't be _too _careful. Besides, can't make any of those _beasts _think there's something between us if they come downstairs."

_THERE'S NOTHING BETWEEN US!_ That's what I wanted to _scream_!

But, if I did that, then all of this would be blown to shit and my friends – my _family_ – would be harmed!

I didn't want that.

So I had to play this _sick _game. I had to _keep quiet_.

I lifted my hands up, moving the gag a little so I could speak, making it seem like I was going along with his little games. I faltered slightly before placing my hands on his chest, trying to work past the urge to just punch him and run to the safety of Derek's arms.

"We can't have that now, can we?" I replied, softly, lying to this douche all the way. "They'd probably kill the both of us."

"And what a waste of such a pretty face."Chase whispered, stroking the back of his hand down my cheek. "Not to mention, _fit body_."

I resisted the urge to punch this guy as he ran his hands from my shoulders, over my chest, down my sides and down the tops of my thighs.

I felt like I was going to throw up!

But it seemed my acting skills were set on max right now, because I didn't even _flinch_!

Chase leant into me more, resting his entire weight against me, pressing my into the wall even more than before.

It was then that he started to mouth at my neck and shoulder, running his hands over me still, his right hand slipping under my t-shirt. The nails on Chase's right hand dragged from the centre of my chest all the way down to my jeans, catching my nipples on the way up and so on.

I didn't even react to it.

But _he _did.

I could feel Chase's erection digging into my thigh, even more so as he started to rock slowly against me, gradually pushing harder and harder.

As he grinded himself against me, continuing to mouth at my neck, both of his hands worked their ways down to the top of my jeans.

Chase's left hand moved so it was resting against the small of my back, palm flat against my skin, while his right stayed around my front. The index finger on his right hand hooked into the front of my jeans, tugging slightly, as his left hand pressed my lower half closer to him.

It was as his left hand started to dip into the back of my jeans that I reacted, flinching away so harshly that I dislodged Chase's hands, making him move away from me.

"What's wrong, Babe?" he asked, quietly, voice concerned.

I tried to calm my racing heart, trying to stop the pending panic attack. All I needed to do was reply. Reply and somehow get him to _leave_!

But I couldn't get my mouth to work and my eyes were blown wide, filled with alarm.

"Babe, are you a virgin?" Chase asked, starting to grin like that cat from _Alice in Wonderland_.

I nodded, dumbly, trying to look away. Hoping to pass it off as embarrassment.

It seemed to work...

"That just makes it all the sweeter, Kitten." he purred, forcing my head up. "How old _are_ you, exactly?"

"S-Sixteen." I muttered. "Seventeen at the end of August."

"I'm nineteen, myself... I've got _a lot _to teach you, Babe."

Chase chuckled darkly as he rocked his hips forward again, gripping my hips in a bruising hold. His mouth re-attached itself to my neck, licking up it as a dog would water.

It was disgusting.

Before he could even get into it again, I pushed him off of me, a little steadier than before.

"Wouldn't it be better to wait?" I asked, calmly. "I'm going to smell like you as it is, but if we go that far then they'll suspect something."

Chase pulled back a little more, nodding slightly.

"You're right, Babe. Always right." Chase agreed. "_Damn_, we picked a good one."

I gave him a, surprisingly, steady smile, as he smirked a little, managing to look both shy and thoughtful.

"Meet us in the woods at two o'clock." Chase told me. "Same place as two weeks ago. Got that?"

"I'll make up _something _as to how I know that." I smirked, still lying through my teeth. "The idiots believe everything I tell them."

"I'll see you later then, Babe. I'll be waiting for you."

He left slowly, and I watched as he disappeared into the darkness of the woods.

I pretty much collapsed onto the floor, my chest tightening as my throat closed off.

_Oh. My. _GOD!

* * *

><p>I didn't know how and I didn't know when, but somehow I had gotten back into Derek's room, on his bed, and I had said Alpha wolf's arms around me as he slowly moved side to side.<p>

His right hand rubbed up and down my back and his left arm was curled around my waist, holding me close.

It took a moment to realise that Derek was lying on his back on his mattress, while I was lying on top of him. It was so unlike what had happened downstairs with Chase that I was _so glad_ that my head could tell the difference.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner." Derek whispered into my hair. "I'm sorry he even got _that _far."

"Not your fault." I mumbled into his chest, shaking slightly. "Had to play along."

"You shouldn't have to, Gen. You shouldn't have to."

I clung to Derek tighter, clenching my eyes together as hard as I could, trying to get the ghost feeling of Chase's hands off of me.

Derek was helping by touching me in _some _way, but it wasn't enough.

I _needed _more!

"Derek... _Please_." I begged, still shaking. "I can _still _feel him touching me... _Please_, _make it go away_."

"Gen..." Derek started, voice strained, as he hands faltered in the soothing up and down motion.

"_Please_, Derek... I trust you. Only you. _Please_?!"

Slowly, gently, Derek rolled us slightly until we were both on our sides – me on my right, Derek on his left.

I know Derek didn't hear a lie in what I said, because I was telling him the truth. I meant _every word _I was telling him.

But, still, he looked hesitant.

"Please, Der." I whispered, leaning forward to kiss him. "I _need_ this. I need _you_."

A small whine, one I heard a lot whenever I was upset as a kid, came from the werewolf in front of me. The whine came right before Derek, carefully, took my t-shirt off, chucking it away, before moving until I was lying on my back and he was hovering above me.

Derek lowered his face into my neck, nuzzling it gently, trying to take away any trace of Chase on my skin.

I would feel the occasional nip as Derek continued and, unlike with Chase, I actually enjoyed the sensation. I actually _reacted _to the sensation.

I let my head fall to the left, letting Derek have more of my neck, the gesture also showing as submitting to the wolf. A low, please growl came from the Alpha wolf, a small bit showing his appreciation.

I never thought I would like that as much as I would.

It was times like these that I was glad Derek slept shirtless, only putting on some old sweatpants. It made everything feel a damn slight better.

His lips brushed over the skin there lightly, barely even touching, as he moved higher on my neck, before gliding back down again, repeating the motion. So lightly that I barely felt it. But then he started to put more pressure on the spot, pressing harder after a short amount of time.

It wasn't long before the gentle swipes stopped on one spot, his mouth opening to suck on the area. It was moments like this that I was glad no one from the Pack was around, especially with the sounds I was unwillingly making. But that only seemed to drive Derek on, since human teeth were soon brought in to play...and tongue...

I could do nothing but slide my right hand into his hair and hold on tighter, pulling him closer and lean my head back further, as I ended up curving slightly into him, arching off of the mattress.

I couldn't help the whine after the spot on my neck became too sensitive to bear. Derek, noticing this, just dragged his tongue up my neck, slowly – it really shouldn't have been as much of a turn on as it was – biting the lobe of my ear as he came to it, before gently running the tip of it over the shell.

I would happily admit that all of this had me shivering all the time, the pleasure rolling down my spine in waves... It wasn't like I could hide it from Derek, who was grinning wolfishly – pun intended – against my jaw.

Nosing his way down my neck, Derek stopped just above the first mark he made. He pressed his lips against it, lightly, before leaning back a little.

"Gen... Are you sure?" Derek asked, quietly.

Taking Derek's left hand, which was resting on my side, I dragged it up and over, until it was placed right over my heart.

"I'm sure." I told him, looking right into his eyes. "Just... _Please_."

With a new found vigour, Derek dropped back down gluing our mouths together, our tongues pushing against each other, unrelenting.

My right hand gripped tighter in Derek's dark brown – black looking – hair, tangling itself in the strands and getting a firm hold on it, dragging him closer.

Derek responded moving his hands to my hips, pulling me closer until there was no way anything could fit between us. Of course, the initial contact surprised me, meaning Derek pushed his tongue further into my mouth, deepening the kiss that little bit further.

I couldn't help the groan as Derek slowly grinned down, the difference between him and Chase so wide it was unbelievable.

Rolling my hips up into the Alpha wolf's, I took pleasure in the whimper that was drawn from his throat. And that, being someone who hasn't done anything like this before? Yeah, _that _was a _massive _confidence boost.

And then Derek started to move further down.

He trailed kisses from my lips, across my cheek, down my neck, over my shoulder, down my chest and stomach – nipping and licking as he went – until he reached the top of my jeans.

Derek looked back up at me, not doing anything until I nodded at him. Only then did he undo the button, _slowly _pull away the zipper. Even then, all Derek did was kiss his way back up my chest a little, turning my mind to mush by not getting any lower any faster.

I swear, I was seconds away from using my grip in his hair to yank his head _down_!

But I didn't have to do that... He went further himself.

As Derek kept his mouth on my stomach, he trailed his hands _up _from my thighs, hooking his thumbs into my jeans _and _boxers, pulling them both down _slowly_ inch by inch.

I was sure I was going to go mad...

"Derek Hale, I swear to _God_, if you don't _hurry up_..." but that's all I got out.

My words died in my throat as my jeans and boxers were thrown off of the mattress and a warm, large – somehow lubed – hand was gripping my cock tightly.

And, yeah, it felt better when it was someone _else _doing that!

Even better when that person was _smoking hot_!

I shuddered and moaned as Derek set a slow pace; adjusting his grip he had every now and then, figuring out what I liked and what I didn't.

And, yeah, it was _definitely _helping me out here.

Eye closed and one hand lost in his hair, I groped with my left hand, trying in vain to find something that _should _have been in front of me.

I was both surprised _and _disappointed to find that Derek had done the job of getting rid of his sweatpants himself. But, hey, that made it all the easier to return the favour, grabbing hold of his cock and _trying _to copy what he was doing to me.

Of course, that was easier said than done, since he paused to shiver and groan when I first took him in my hand, using his pre-cum as lube.

Slowly, Derek moved his hips into the circle of my fingers, whimpering again as I tightened my hold around him and swiped my thumb across the head...

Who would have thought research and _lots _of practice on myself would make me good at giving hand-jobs?

At the beginning of the summer, if someone had told me that at some point I would be giving Derek Hale a hand-job at the same moment he was doing the same to me, I would have thought they were insane, that there was no way that could happen, no matter how much I wanted it to.

_Man_, I was happy I would have been/was wrong!

It wasn't long before both of us just..._let go_, groaning and gasping as we came seconds after the other.

I didn't mind having Derek's weight resting on me. I didn't mind him leaning against me.

It felt nice when _Derek_ did it.

The pair of us just lay there, breathing harshly, staring at each other, even as Derek rolled off of me and onto his side. Even as he grabbed tissues from his bedside table to clean us up a bit, throwing them to the side for now.

"_I'll _keep you safe." Derek promised, still panting, throwing his right arm over me and dragging us closer until we were chest to chest. "I will _always _keep you safe."

I looked up at the wolf in front of me, staring into those faded forest green eyes that I had seen so many times in my life. Staring into those eyes that I loved. And, for the first time in a few days, I smiled, leaning forward to kiss him chastely.

"I love you too, Der." I whispered, resting my forehead against his. "_I love you too_."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, hope you enjoy this guys ;)<strong>_

_**Please, please review XD**_

_**Thanks everyone XD**_


	2. A Few Minutes

**Authors Note: ****HEYO! XD So, this is my ****THREE-quel****to **When You Were Young **and **I Won't Give Up

**Please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: **Chase, Landon.

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: like everyone else, I think, I have no idea what Stiles' real name is, so I'm going along with what everyone else puts :) I've made his middle name up XD**

**The things in ****_bold and italics_**** are the notes Stiles receives. **

**Please, please review XD**

**Chapter 2**

**Stiles**

I didn't realise I had fallen asleep until I woke up to the sun shining in my face, facing the window with Derek curled around my back. This used to happen all the time when we were kids and I used to sleep over...

I forgot how nice it was...

Looking at the clock, I saw that it was now half ten in the morning. Only three and a half hours until we had to face off the hunters.

I already knew that Derek had heard what time we had to meet them, just like he had heard everything Chase had said and knew everything that had happened without me having to say anything.

Today was going to determine what was going to happen for the rest of our lives.

The Pack could die. I could be taken away. We could survive and those hunters could lose.

Today was going to determine how the rest of our lives were going to pan out... I just wanted it to go the way we wanted it to.

It felt strange, being skin-to-skin with Derek, having no material in the way... But it was a _good _strange. It was _better _than that. I mean, sure, everyone was kind of used to Derek being shirtless and even running into him while shirtless or whatever, but being pressed against a _fully naked_ Derek while being in the same state of dress?

Yeah, that was different.

I dropped my right hand down to where Derek's was resting on my stomach, lightly tracing the small, faint scars and lines on the back of it. I could remember a time when none of those scars were there. I could also remember how Derek got a few of those scars on his hand.

There was one scar on his right hand that he got from a knife coated in this weird kind of wolfsbane. We had found it one summer when I was three and he was nine – almost ten – and, well, one thing led to another... We had managed to stop it from spreading and from killing him...but it left its mark.

We were laughing about it a little a few weeks later, but the adults were still petrified. The kept the pair of us away from sharp objects for as long as they could... That didn't work out very well, though.

There was movement behind me, right before I was dragged further back into the warm body. And, yes, heat rose to my face as I felt a certain part of the Alpha wolf pressed flush against my lower back and ass. All Derek did was chuckled sleepily, pressing his face into the back of my neck.

I was so happy that I had taken my Adderall when I had first woken up at, around, five that morning... God knows what I would have been spouting now if I hadn't...

I felt vibrations through my back before I heard Derek's quiet growl, the wolf nuzzling the back of my neck as he did. I would quite happily admit that – even though we still had a lot to talk about – I really liked this.

"Gotta use your words, Big Guy." I croaked, voice going weird from lack of use. "I don't understand Caveman-Werewolf language."

A small poke in my stomach and a tiny nip on the back of my neck was the only answer I got for that, which didn't really surprise me at all. I mean, Derek had never been a morning person, only getting up before half eleven when he had to.

Seriously, he was worse than a teenager sometimes.

"You're gunna have to get up soon, Der..." I sighed, running my left hand down my face. "We've got a meeting with the Devil."

I swear that the growl that was dragged from the werewolf at that moment was the most terrifying noise I had heard _to date_. Like, I swear to God, shivers went down my spine and my heart quickened...

I guess Derek could kind of smell the slightly fear that gave me – _duh, werewolf_ – since he tightened the arm he hand around me, dragging me further back, whining slightly.

"What is it with you and the animal noises today, dude?" I frowned, trying to turn to look at him.

Derek kept me faced away from him, though.

I could remember Oliver – Derek's dad – telling me bits and pieces about werewolves. He mentioned a bit about this particular subject. Because Derek had done it before.

When we were kids there was a day where Derek wouldn't let me look at his face. I was only young so, understandably, I got upset, not knowing what I did to make my friend push me away like that and not speak to me. So, I asked Oliver, and he told me that it happened to some werewolves. He told me there was one common reason why werewolves did it, and he ever told me why _Derek_ was doing it that day in particular.

All I remember was, it was something to do with _me_. Something that was happening with _me _that was making him act like that.

But then, if it had something to do with _me_ did that mean it had something to do with werewolf's Mate in general?

Thinking that made it worse, because I had read up on Mates. I had read everything I could find on the subject... And I knew _this_ part had come up!

That was just stressing me out more.

It was then that Derek whined again, pressing his face further into the back of my neck.

That was when it hit me.

That was when I remembered.

Werewolves only acted like this when their Mate was distressed.

Back when we were kids, it happened because it was a day my mom had gone for tests, so we could find out what was wrong with her.

Today, it was because of what was going to happen.

And, thankfully, I remembered how I snapped Derek out of it last time.

So, timing it just right, I flipped over until Derek and I were face to face, ignoring that fact we were both nude. Of course, the Alpha wolf tried to hide his face in my chest, which...well, yeah, it worked. But, just like last time, I knew what I could do.

I just hoped it still worked.

So, lifting my left arm up, I started to run my hand through Sourwolf's hair. Even though he wouldn't admit it – not even to me – Derek loved it. He loved it when someone – me, it had always been me – ran their hand through his hair; loved it when they scratched lightly at the back of his head...

I used to do it all the time back when we were kids, and it was the thing that got him to look at me the first time he did _this_.

And it looked like it was starting to work.

It always started with the tension in his shoulders starting to drain away.

Then he would start to press his head back into my hand, little by little.

Next, as I started to take my hand further and further away, Derek would, subconsciously, follow it, not realising what he was doing, because of how slowly I moved it.

But, soon, Derek had lifted his head up, and I could see the red eyes glowing brightly. It was normal for a wolf's eyes to flash when this kind of thing happened, apparently, so it wasn't anything to be alarmed about. Besides, I had seen this too many times to be jumpy about it now.

"Fluffy puppy." I couldn't help but tease, still running my left hand through Derek's hair, kissing his forehead. "Come on, Der. It's not over yet, remember."

Leaning my forehead against his, I watched as Derek's eyes slowly switched back to that faded forest green I had come to love.

"We could keep you here." Derek suggested once he had returned to himself. "That way, they won't be able to take you."

"No. If you guys are going, so am I." I told him. "This is my fight too, Derek."

Sighing, the werewolf dropped his head again.

"The can we at least spend a little while longer like this?" he asked in an unusually small voice.

"Yeah. Yeah, we can." I nodded.

* * *

><p>Don't ask me how it happened because I honestly wouldn't be able to tell you.<p>

One moment, Derek and I were just lying there, on our sides, facing each other. The next? I'm flat on the bed, Derek above me, snogging each other as we rutted and grinded desperately.

Seriously, no idea how it got to that moment.

At all.

Not even lying.

Honestly, I didn't think that things like this would happen so quickly with Derek and me. I mean, I thought it would take a little while to actually get to this stage... Apparently, we had waited long enough.

Yes, we've known each other since I was born.

Yes, we've been Mates since then, even if we didn't know it then.

Yes, we forgot about each other.

Yes, we both had similar thoughts and feelings towards each other, _especially_ after we remembered everything – even before that.

But, still, I thought there would be _at least _a first date _before_ any of the naked stuff.

Though, I couldn't say I was complaining. I mean, sure, I don't think I was quite ready to go full force yet, but all the little things leading up to it were great for now!

Especially for, you know, _me_!

Derek was getting a little braver with his teeth and my neck, biting a little harsher than early that morning.

_Definitely better than Chase!_

I couldn't get a good hold on the werewolf on top of me, sweat making my hands slip off of his shoulders and chest.

All I could hear was my heart pounding in my ears and all the groans, moans, grunts, pants and other noises coming from the two of us as we rocked together, getting faster and faster as we neared the edge.

I ended up getting a grip on the back of Derek's neck, pulling his head down further as he bit, sucked, licked and kissed my neck, getting him to bite a little harder – _they were definitely going to bruise_.

I guess I must have blacked out for the rest, because the next thing I remember was Derek chucking a few tissues away before he lay back down again, dragging me closer to him again.

We only had a few minutes to be able to rest before we had to get dressed and head downstairs, to talk to the Pack and the group of hunters Chris Argent had gathered to help us.

We only had a few minutes before we had to get ready to face one of the worst days of my life.

We only had a few minutes of nothing, before the action begun.

And I just wanted to run away and hide.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please, please review XD<strong>_

_**Thanks so much everyone XD**_


	3. My Fight

**Authors Note: ****HEYO! XD So, this is my ****THREE-quel****to **When You Were Young **and **I Won't Give Up

**Please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: **Chase, Landon.

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: like everyone else, I think, I have no idea what Stiles' real name is, so I'm going along with what everyone else puts :) I've made his middle name up XD**

**Please, please review XD**

**P.S. I've been really busy with college, so I won't update as regularly as I used to. It's going to be work work work, so bear with me, please :)**

**Chapter 3**

**Stiles**

I didn't realise I had fallen asleep again.

But when do you ever realise it? Well, yeah, when you wake up, but when do you realise before that?

You don't.

Duh.

But, when I woke up, I didn't expect to be the only one in Derek's room.

Frowning, I got up and sorted myself out; only leaving the room once I was dressed.

The house was unusually quiet, not a single noise from any direction.

I was starting to get a bad feeling about it...

But they would have gone without me... Would they?

"_We could keep you here. That way, they won't be able to take you."_ That was what Derek had said. And he tensed when I refused.

Did Derek tire me out on purpose? So they could _actually_ leave me behind? Was this something they had all been planning? How long had they been thinking of doing this?

Groaning in frustration when I couldn't find anyone in the house, I ran back upstairs, shoving my converses onto my feet, grabbing my hoodie and racing towards the woods, towards the same place where we dealt with the Crocotta.

I don't think I had ever run so fast, in my life, as I did at that moment.

As I did while trying to reach my Pack.

The Pack that I _loved_!

The Pack that loved _me_!

The Pack that had become part of the family that I thought I had lost a long time ago.

I know that's why they kept me behind, why they didn't wake me up... But they had to realise that, if we did this, we did it together. Just like we did every other time when some new threat made itself known in _our_ town.

They had to realise that I wasn't about to let them do this without me, no matter what state I was in.

Perhaps Isaac was right. Perhaps I _was _Pack Mom.

And, one thing that people should know? You do _NOT _piss off _this _Pack Mom!

* * *

><p>Last time, it took ten minutes of walking to find the place in the woods were the Crocotta was.<p>

This time, it took me five minutes of running to find that same place.

I stopped right at the edge, already seeing a few of the intruding hunters lying dead on the ground, arrows sticking out of their bodies.

All I had to do was look up to see the battle that was still going strong.

Blood and shreds of clothes, broken arrows and broken trees and broken bones, glowing eyes and wolfsbane bullets, claws and knives.

Blurs.

Derek had a large gash across his stomach, another along his cheek.

Isaac had a snapped off arrow stick out of his arm, as well as small scratch marks on his face.

Danny had a bullet in his shoulder, a broken wrist and, what looked like, a sprained ankle.

Jackson had a long wound going from his shoulder all the way down to his hip, other knife marks surrounding it.

Scott's t-shirt had been torn to shreds, two snapped off arrows sticking out from either side of his torso, and what looked like finger nail scratches along his chest and stomach.

Allison and Lydia both had a bright red hand mark across their faces, bloody noses and a black eye, each, that was slowly starting to form, as well as a knife wound in Allison's shoulder.

Erica had two bullet wounds, three knife wounds and an arrow mark across her face.

Boyd looked like he was about to collapse, an arrow and a bullet dripping in wolfsbane both sticking out of his stomach, but he kept fighting; kept pushing.

Chris and his hunters all had similar wounds to Allison and Lydia, though theirs were worse due to the fact that they were attacked with more force.

The intruding hunters – Chase, Landon, etc – they didn't look any better. Five of their – in total – sixteen hunters were dead, three others seriously wounded, and six more that had a few bumps and scratches on them. Chase and Landon seemed to be the only two that were perfectly fine... But, they _were_ hiding behind the other hunters.

So, that, compared to the seventeen on my team – eighteen, including me – well...it seemed to be going well.

But I was still pissed.

Picking up a long, thick stick from beside me, I ran as fast as I could into the battle field, swinging the stick back and hitting one of the intruding hunters over the head as hard as I could.

Apparently, I could hit them very hard since, you know, they kind of fell forwards so hard that they tripped right into an oncoming arrow.

Instantly, as if someone had flipped a switch, the fighting stopped and everyone turned to look at me.

Getting a better grip on the stick in my hand, I looked around at all of them, expressionless.

"Like I said," I shrugged, looking straight at Derek. "This is my fight too."

Smirking slightly, I turned towards Chase and Landon, seeing them staring at me, confused.

"I'm staying with _my_ Pack." I told them. "And you're going to regret the day you tried to hurt them."

As I started to walk forward, I swung the stick around in my hand, slowly gathering speed as I got close.

If I was going down, then I was going down fighting.

With my Pack.

* * *

><p>Boyd, Lydia, Danny and Jackson were out of the fight, the four of them getting away without any one following them.<p>

Six more of the invading hunters were dead, taking their total down to only six, compared to the fourteen of us that were still left.

As we continued to fight, my hope increased, seeing already that it was stupid of me to have been so worried.

Everything was going according to plan.

Everything was going _right_!

We were going to _win_!

And then I was grabbed from behind, making me drop the stick.

I tried to get away, but the arms that were wrapped around me had pressed my arms down, making it impossible for me to move them.

Not to mention this person was _way _stronger than me.

So, I did the only thing I could.

"_DEREK_!" I yelled, the Alpha wolf's head snapping up over to where I was being dragged away.

A loud, Earth shaking, bone shattering roar echoed throughout the forest as Derek charged, weaving around the dead bodies and the fights that were still going on around us.

As four more bodies hit the ground, that's when Scott, Allison, Isaac, Erica and Chris and his hunters spun around and ran towards us too.

The only people left – Chase and Landon.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Landon stop – _so Chase was the one that grabbed me...should have known_ – whilst urging Chase to keep running.

When the only thing I could see around me was leaves and trees, I heard gun shots – too many to count – ring out through the air.

All I could do was hope and pray that no one in my Pack was hurt, while I continued to try and get away from Chase.

But then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, you all probably hate me? Well, at least the rest of Chase's crew is dead ^_^<em>**

**_Please, please review XD_**

**_Thanks XD_**

**P.S. I've been really busy with college, so I won't update as regularly as I used to. It's going to be work work work, so bear with me, please :)**


	4. Freak Fuckers

**Authors Note: ****HEYO! XD So, this is my ****THREE-quel****to **When You Were Young **and **I Won't Give Up

**Please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: **Chase, Landon.

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: like everyone else, I think, I have no idea what Stiles' real name is, so I'm going along with what everyone else puts :) I've made his middle name up XD**

**Please, please review XD**

**P.S. I've been really busy with college, so I won't update as regularly as I used to. It's going to be work-work-work, so bear with me, please :)**

**Chapter 4**

**Derek**

As Landon hit the ground, I continued to run, following Stiles scent as best I could. Considering how long I had been around it, including when I was a child, that sounded easy enough...

So, charging through the forest in the direction that creepy little boy took Stiles, I followed my Mate's scent, focused on nothing but finding him.

Getting him back, safe and unharmed.

If that blonde haired little shit did _anything _to Stiles, then I was going to rip his throat out... With my _teeth_!

It was common knowledge amongst hunters and werewolves that you _don't _piss off an Alpha wolf.

It was common knowledge amongst hunters and werewolves that you _don't _try to take a member of a wolf's Pack, whether wolf or human.

And you _definitely _do _not _take a wolf's Mate, _especially _when that wolf just so happens to be an _Alpha_.

So far, the scent was strong, easy to follow.

But it was fresh.

I had the advantage. I was faster, stronger. The kid couldn't out run me, he wasn't fast enough. He wouldn't be able to stop me if he didn't hear me coming. He wouldn't be able to stop me from taking Stiles back.

A grin slowly made its way onto my face as the thought that this kid had no chance came to mind.

He was going to lose.

We were going to win.

As always.

But there was one problem: Stiles' scent just suddenly..._stopped_.

Disappeared.

Vanished.

I couldn't find it, no matter what direction it was in.

There was nowhere it could be hidden, there was no river or lake they could have gone through to hide it!

Only trees and bushes.

I had _lost _Stiles.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Stiles<span>**

By the time I came to, I didn't know where I was.

It was dark, the only light coming from lamps in the corners of this small room. And, by small, I mean it was the size of my kitchen at home, containing blankets and a pillow and nothing else.

There were no windows, and only one door was probably locked.

I was completely trapped with no way out and with no way to contact anyone in my Pack.

I was alone, with Chase probably really close by.

And I was chained to the wall, by my right wrist...

_Oh, happy _fucking _days!_

On top of the cuts and bruises from the fight, I had finger shaped bruises on my arms from being manhandled, and now I was going to have a metal cuff mark on my wrist...

My dad was going to go _ballistic_ when he saw all of it!

Well, that was, _if _I ever got out of here. _If _I got back to my Pack. _If_ I got home before Saturday August forth – the day my dad came back, only a week and four days.

I knew this was going to turn out how we wanted it to.

I knew it wasn't going to be alright.

I knew something was going wrong.

I knew someone was going to be hurt and I knew it was going to be me, but I didn't think my Pack would get quiet so badly hurt as they did.

All I wanted right now was my Pack.

I needed to be there with them.

I needed to help them with their wounds.

I needed to be there if they – mainly Isaac – started crying, because Danny was still trying to figure out how to best handle it, while I was a master at it.

I needed to be there to make sure that they were all alright, that they were all alive.

I needed to be there for Isaac's birthday tomorrow.

I needed to be there to hug them.

I needed to be there to try and get past what was the _worst _start to the summer, _ever_!

I just _needed _to be _there_!

_I _just _needed them_!

But it didn't look like _that _was going to happen any time soon.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Derek<span>**

I was dragged back to the house by my Betas.

Dragged back when I should be _out there looking for my Mate_!

Boyd and Jackson were healing, Lydia and Danny patched up and sitting closely to their werewolf half.

It was a slow heal for the wolves since wolfsbane was used, but with the hunters and our Pack Mates knowing what to do, it was an easy fix.

But it would have been better if Stiles was with us.

During the four weeks and one day that Stiles had left the house, after the Filius incident, was hell.

No one could sleep.

Everyone lost their appetite.

The Betas were on edge.

Isaac was having more nightmares than usual, but didn't know if he was allowed to go to Stiles.

Scott was anxious and a more frustrated than _anyone _had ever seen.

Boyd spoke even _less_

Erica didn't have the same sass.

Danny and Lydia didn't have the same...oomph as usual.

Allison was a little shier.

Jackson was more withdrawn, acting like he did before Stiles proved to him that he really _was _part of the Pack.

And me?

Well... A wolf not having there Mate close to them was never good. Prolonged separation after finding a Mate could result in the wolf going mad, rabid. There had been records of an Alpha destroying his own Pack, as well as himself, because his Mate had left the country to never return.

It was a horrible feeling. One that I could only dull with going to the Stilinski house during the night and checking on Stiles, leaving the notes and other things when he was asleep or busy in another part of the house.

Once he read the last note on July ninth, four weeks after he had initially left, my wolf was calmer than he had ever been before in my life. Content to have our Mate back.

Yes, it was difficult with the fact he kissed me and then, almost, tried to avoid me... But I could see why. It was confusing and he was recalling things from years ago that he never knew happened – things that involved our parents knowing each other.

It was difficult for him, even if it was a little easier for me to accept.

But now he was gone.

And I didn't even know _where _to start with this.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Stiles<span>**

The room was cold and the blankets were thin.

After a while I had decided that it was, most likely, an underground bunker of sorts, hidden somewhere in the forest, camouflaged well.

It was probably new, so Derek wouldn't know anything about it... Oh, but once he did, there was going to be hell to pay.

Not to mention we could use it for the Pack...

Of course, _I _would never come down here again, unless I absolutely had to and there was no other way around it.

I didn't know how long I had been down there, what with being knocked out and everything, but I did know that it was going to be _hell_ when my Adderall wore off.

And that was _not _going to be pretty if Chase turned up.

"Hey there, Kitten." Chase said, slamming the once locked door closed.

_Damn, I jinxed it._

"Something you should know about me, Babe: I don't like being _lied _to." he snarled, coming closer.

"_You_ were the one that came up with the _insane_ idea that I was into you." I scoffed. "_I _only played along to help _my Pack_."

I didn't see him move.

One second he was by the door, the next he was crouched in front of me.

And, yeah, it scared the crap out of me.

"Either way, I'm _still_ getting what I want." Chase smirked, darkly. "Even if I have to _break you _to get it. No matter what. I'll just have to _train _you properly, until you understand what's _expected _of you. Something I thought you already knew."

_This was _not _sounding good..._

"My dad's the Sheriff." I tried.

"The Sheriff's out of town." Chase chuckled.

"My Pack will find me."

"Those filthy mutts don't know where to start looking."

"Do you know what happens why you kidnap an Alpha wolf's Mate?"

That made Chase stop.

He backed away slightly, able to keep his face expressionless.

"Never thought you'd be one of those _Freak Fuckers_." Chase mused, standing up and walking towards the door he had come through not too long ago. "I'll soon change that."

Then he was gone.

_Oh, I _so _need out of here._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please, please review XD<em>**

**_Thanks so much guys XD _**


	5. Need

**Authors Note: ****HEYO! XD So, this is my ****THREE-quel****to **When You Were Young **and **I Won't Give Up

**Please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: **Chase, Landon.

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: like everyone else, I think, I have no idea what Stiles' real name is, so I'm going along with what everyone else puts :) I've made his middle name up XD**

**Please, please review XD**

**P.S. I've been really busy with college, so I won't update as regularly as I used to. It's going to be work-work-work, so bear with me, please :)**

**Chapter 5**

**Derek**

"Where could they have gone?" I demanded, as soon as Chris walked onto the porch, his hunters staying outside while my Betas recovered.

Other things that happened when a wolf lost their Mate? They couldn't sleep, couldn't eat... They were focused on finding their Mate and finding their Mate only...

It was difficult battling with my wolf, telling it that we needed to think of that Pack too, that we had to keep calm so we could find Stiles.

Think of the Pack, save Stiles.

"I don't know." Chris sighed. "As far as I know, there's nowhere they _could _have gone, and the only people that knew are dead."

As my wolf snarled, I clenched my fists, digging my growing claws into my hands... Sometimes the pain helped with control... Well, when Stiles wasn't around, anyway.

The pain was what always kept m under control after the fire.

The pain was what always kept me under control until the beginning of _this _summer.

The pain was the _only _thing that was keeping me under control now.

"_I want Stiles back." _I heard a small voice say from the living room – _Isaac_.

"_We all do." _another sighed – _Jackson_.

"_We will find him though... Right." _one of the girls – Allison – mumbled.

"_Of course we will." _Scott this time, said. _"And when we do, we will _lock_ him in this house until his dad gets back."_

At least my Betas were on the same page as me.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sterek<span>**

The chain that attached my wrist to the wall was long enough for me to get into the middle of the small room. Not that I bothered to go that far.

No. I stayed in the same corner as before, knees hugged to my chest, staring blankly at the door.

All I wanted was to go back.

All I wanted was my friends, my _Pack_!

Chase hadn't come back yet, so at least that was a plus... I was safe for now. But, when he came back, I couldn't stop him from making good on his – I guess I should call it – promise... I mean, I couldn't fight while chained to a wall!

So, in short, unless they found me in time, I was screwed... In _every _sense of the word.

"How is this my life?" I whispered to myself.

**_FLAHBACK: Sunday, June 30_****_th_****_ 2005 – 9 almost 10 year old Stiles, 16 almost 17 year old Derek_**

"_How is this my life?" I groaned, face planting Derek's bed._

_I could pretty much _hear_ Derek rolling his eyes, placing his book on his bedside table before sliding over to me. I knew what he was going to do before he did it, which was why I didn't jump when he started to poke me to try and make me turn over. But because I knew this would go on for hours if I didn't, I just flipped onto my back, staring up at the ceiling._

"_What's wrong?" Derek sighed, smiling a little. _

_Groaning again, I threw my arms over my eyes – dramatic, yes; care, no. _

"_Mommy's not getting any better, daddy's working more, school is stupid and gave us summer homework, and everything is just going_ wrong_!" I rushed. "_And _one of my best friends is on holiday, while the other is too busy to hang out like we used to, and life just _sucks_!"_

_For a moment, there was just silence... It didn't last for long, though since, after a few seconds, I heard the rustling of Derek's duvet, before a new weight was lying next to me on his bed._

"_First off, I can help you with any homework you have. Two, your dad's working more because he needs to pay the bills and put food in the fridge." Derek told me. "Three, your mom_ will _get better; you just need to give it a bit more time._ _Four Scott will come back soon, and we can still hand out."_

"_But it's not the same! Why is everything changing?!" I yelled. "Why can't everything just stay the same?!"_

"_That's life, Gen."_

"_Well it _sucks_! And I wish I didn't have to bother with it anymore!" _

_Next thing I knew, there was a low growl... _

_Moving my arms away from my face, I saw Derek on the other side of his room, digging his claws into the wall, while his eyes changed between their usual faded forest green and electric blue. _

"_I don't want you to ever say that again, Gen." Derek said, words slurred from his growing fangs. "I don't want you to think like that. Things might seem bad now, but I promise things will get easier. Ok?"_

_Wordlessly, I just nodded slowly, watching as the fangs and claws started to retract, but his eye colour kept changing. _

_You think I would have remembered that Derek got a bit...weird when I started saying things like that._

_Sitting up slowly – it was best not to startle werewolves – I got off of Derek's bed and walked over to the wolf. _

_Derek turned when he heard my heartbeat getting closer, his shoulders slumping once he was facing me._

"_Sorry, Der." I whispered, stopping in front of him._

_Derek didn't reply, only pulled me into a tight hug – as always. Derek was one of the best huggers, my mom and dad being the others. _

"_Next time, tell me straight away when something's bothering you. Don't let it get like this." he told me, quietly._

_This was_ one_ of many reasons why Derek was awesome... He didn't stay mad or upset._

**_END OF FLASHBACK: _****Back to Tuesday, July 24****th**** 2012**

I needed to get out of here.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Derek<span>**

While everyone was recovering – Chris and his hunters now inside as it started to get dark – I stayed out on the front porch, staring out at the woods in front of me.

Before the fire, there was so much that happened in front of the house, so many _good _memories that I never thought I'd remember... Of course, I never thought I'd find the Genim from my childhood either, but I was wrong about that too.

There was one thing I remembered, though, that happened right in front of my house. One thing that I would never forget.

One thing I don't think I ever wanted to forget, even if it started off horribly.

_**FLASHBACK: Tuesday, July 17th 2001 – 5 almost 6 year old Stiles, 12 almost 13 year old Derek**_

_"Come on, Gen! I told you I would, so I will!" I sighed._

_"I dunno, Der..." five-almost-six year old Genim – aka Stiles, aka the kid my dad kept referring to as my 'Mate', whatever that was, I had no idea why – started._

_"Don't you trust me?"_

_"Course I do!"_

_"Then grab it and get on."_

_We were standing outside my house – dad was filming us, thinking I hadn't noticed –, Genim's bike lying on the ground beside him. I told him for a couple of weeks now that I would teach him how to ride it without his training wheels on, but every time I said I would, he got like this. All nervous and worried. The scent it gave off was overpowering. It was even more pungent mixed with his Adderall, which he took for his ADHD._

_Hesitantly, he picked the bike up, righting it. I had already taken the training wheel off, with __no__ help. And, yeah, maybe I was feeling just a little smug about that... But I had the right too!_

_"Ok, now I'll hold it steady and you get on." I told him, putting one hand on the handle bars and the other on the back of the seat._

_It took him a moment before he actually slipped onto the bike seat, gripping the handles and placing his feet on the peddles. He looked up at me with big brown eyes, looking for some kind of reassurance. If it was any other person, I would have laughed. But with Genim? No, I couldn't laugh at him._

_"Good. Now start peddling." I nodded, smiling._

_"You won't let go?" he asked, using that damn sad puppy face._

_Seriously, I swear that face could kill me! The only thing was...I was going to have to lie. I had to let go, to teach him... Oh boy, this wasn't going to end well._

_I nodded, making him relax a little and nod himself. Slowly, Genim started to peddle, gradually getting faster and faster, making me run to keep up with him. Genim loved riding his bike, always wanting to go for a ride whenever it was just the two of us. Usually, he would climb onto mine with me._

_It was at the point he was peddling fast enough to keep himself upright that I let go._

_"There you go, you're doing it!" I called after him, as he kept ridding around the outside of my house._

_It was when he saw me standing still that he faltered, the bike wobbling before it fell to the side. I don't think anything would be able to erase the look of pure shock, panic, betrayal and fear from my memory._

_"Shit!" I breathed, quietly._

_I ran over to the kid, lifting the bike off of him first. As soon as I went to put my hand on his shoulder – after he sat up – he pulled away, glaring at my hand with watery eyes._

_"You promised! You promised you wouldn't let go!" he whimpered._

_"I-I had to. It helps." I told him, weakly._

_"But you lied! You promised!"_

_"I'm sorry!"_

_I just about lost it when that first tear showed. I couldn't help just reaching out and dragging him towards me, hugging him tight. I couldn't help it! It only took a few seconds before he relaxed, moved slightly, wrapped his arms around my neck and cried into my shoulder. All I did was hug him and rub a hand up and down his back. I found it the easiest way to sooth someone without actually saying anything. It worked in the end, since after a short while, Genim had stopped crying, just sniffling every now and then. I decided I would give a few moments to calm down properly before speaking, and during those few minutes, he did exactly what any werewolf kid would do – which was weird, since he was human...but he had picked up on some habits –: started rubbing his face into my neck._

_"You hurt?" I asked, quietly, after a while._

_All I got in reply was a sniffle and a shake of a head._

_"I'm sorry." I whispered, feeling a lump in my throat form. "I thought it would help."_

_"It's ok." his small voice replied, his right hand running through my hair, like his mom did to him. "Can...Can we try again? B-But tell me when you let go?"_

_"In a bit. Why don't we go get some lunch first?"_

_"Ok."_

_I carried Genim inside, wheeling the bike over to the wall to rest against it. I didn't try and teach him anymore that day. We left that for tomorrow – he was staying round after all._

_For the rest of the day, we just sat in the living room or my room, talking and running around. Genim seemed to forget what happened with the bike, but that didn't mean I did. It killed me remembering the look on his face. It was worse when I thought about it that night, when we were trying to get to sleep._

_I lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling, with that look of shock, panic, betrayal and fear on his face showing every time I closed my eyes. I was so tired, but I couldn't bear seeing that look on his face. I sighed, shifting as I grew uncomfortable, putting my hands over my face._

_I didn't even hear someone moving around until the right side of my bed dipped. I looked towards the source of the added weight, seeing Genim kneeling on the edge. He was clinging to Wolfy – the wolf toy his mom gave him and asked me to help name – frowning a little._

_"What's wrong, Gen?" I asked, propping myself up on my elbow._

_"You're sad. I don't like you being sad." he whispered, hugging Wolfy tighter._

_I didn't think about it, I just dropped back down onto my bed, stretching my right arm out until he was next to me, moving him until he was lying down. He didn't complain, besides he normally ended up sleeping in my bed whenever he stayed the night(s)_

_"I really am sorry, Gen." I told him, quietly._

_Genim smiled a little, shuffling closer._

_"I know." he said. "And I told you, it's ok. Warn me next time."_

_"But..." I started._

_"Sleepy now. Shhh."_

_And just like that he fell asleep, half on top of me. Somehow, I found it easier to sleep then._

_**END OF FLASHBACK: **_**Back to Tuesday, 24****th**** July 2012**

I need to find him, and fast.

* * *

><p><strong>If there is anything you might like to see, please let me know. I'll take each idea into consideration :)<strong>

_**Please, please review XD **_

_**Thanks so much peeps XD**_


	6. The Next Day

**Authors Note: ****HEYO! XD So, this is my ****THREE-quel****to **When You Were Young **and **I Won't Give Up

**Please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: **Chase, Landon.

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: like everyone else, I think, I have no idea what Stiles' real name is, so I'm going along with what everyone else puts :) I've made his middle name up XD**

**Please, please review XD**

**P.S. I've been really busy with college, so I won't update as regularly as I used to. It's going to be work-work-work, so bear with me, please :)**

**Chapter 6**

**Stiles**

The next time Chase turned up; I assumed it was the next day. I mean, the light that came from the hallway when he opened the door surely backed up my assumption.

I was tired... Not once during the night did I fall asleep, too worried that Chase would make his way in if I did. But it was also the fact that the guilt made it impossible for me to fall asleep; I mean, I was missing _Isaac's birthday_!

First Jackson's, now Isaac's...

What kind of friend was I?

"Morning, Kitten." Chase smiled, tightly closing the door behind him. "Sleep well?"

"Bit me, Asshat." I croaked.

He just laughed, leaning back against the door and crossing his arms.

"Careful what you wish for, Kitten. It just might come true." Chase purred, winking.

"Fuck off, you sick bastard." I spat, glaring at the floor beside me.

I honestly didn't think he could move that fast.

I mean, one moment he was leaning against the door and the next? Well, the next he was straddling me with his right hand clamped tightly around my chin, turning my head back round to face him, his other hand keeping him balanced by keeping flat against the wall behind me.

"You really need to learn some respect, Kitten. All that time with those _freaks_ has messed up your head." Chase whispered, leaning closer. "But it's fine, Baby. We have the rest of our lives for me to fix that."

"Go to hell." I sneered.

With the grip Chase had on my chin, he forced my head back into the wall before slamming his mouth onto mine.

The more I struggled to get away, the tighter the grip Chase had on my face got, until I _knew _he was going to be leaving bruises... He had already split my lip with how hard he was biting it, so it wasn't too much of a step up.

When the biting stopped, a tongue was then pushing harshly against the seam of my lips. Of course, because I didn't relent, Chase went for an..._alternative _method.

Unfortunately, the '_alternative method_' was slamming my head – _hard _– into the wall, so the yell of pain made me open my mouth wide enough for Chase to shove his tongue in.

"You _will _love me, Kitten." Chase growled as he pulled away.

The creep stood up, walking the short distance towards the door, slamming and locking it behind him as he left.

Only then did I start crying.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Derek<span>**

Isaac didn't want to celebrate his birthday.

He refused to.

No one was allowed to say '_happy birthday_'.

No one was allowed to give him presents.

Anything birthday related was not allowed.

Not until Stiles was back.

Danny had been trying the best he could to keep the young wolf calm. To try and help with the nightmares... It was hard for the boy; he had never had to deal with things like that. Stiles, somehow, could imagine. Stiles knew, like me, what it was like to have nightmares plague you when you tried to fall asleep.

I could just never open up like he could. I could never _help _like he could.

Isaac and Jackson, out of all the Betas, seemed to be taking Stiles' kidnapping the hardest. Even Scott was handling it a little better than those two.

Of course I seemed to be taking it the hardest, but that was expected.

Jackson and Isaac, surprisingly, stayed together of this day, both of them going out onto the porch, sitting on the steps leading to the house. Everyone had left the two alone, letting them both have some time to themselves.

That was six hours ago.

Now it was three in the afternoon and the two were still outside.

So I did what any decent Alpha would do: check to see if the pups were alright.

Before I even got to the door, I could smell the sadness that was just _pouring _off of the two of them... I could tell that Isaac was exhausted; I could tell that Jackson was more distant than usual.

All in all, the pups weren't handling it well.

Opening the door as quietly as I could, I walked onto the porch to find the two talking quietly with each other. The only word I could pick out – Stiles.

"We'll get him back." I told them, making their heads snap round. "We will."

"How do you know?" Isaac whispered, his head dropping.

"We don't know where Chase too him." Jackson added, doing the same.

Sighing a little, I walked forward until I could sit down on the step in-between my two Betas.

"The same way Stiles knew we'd be turned back to normal and get rid of that Filius thing." I told them. "I just know."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Stiles<span>**

I didn't know how long I sat there, letting the tears fall...

It felt like hours, but that could just be because of my ADHD.

There was this dark bubble in the pit of my stomach that felt like it was spreading. I didn't think too much about what it was, just acknowledged that it was there and it sucked. It just reminded me of the day my mom died...

**_FLASHBACK – Wednesday, August 31_****_st_****_ 2005_**

_I woke up at nine that morning, up and ready to start the day. Ready to help mommy. Daddy had to go to work __really__ early, so it was just me around today._

_In the mornings, I always rushed to get ready, so mommy wasn't waiting too long. I didn't like thinking that she was waiting, it didn't feel right... To save time, I didn't get dressed – it was summer vacation after all! So, instead, after I got out of the bathroom, I ran into mommy and daddy's room._

_And mommy was still asleep._

_It wasn't unusual for mommy to be asleep; she had done a lot of that lately. I hated waking her up, though... I didn't like making her pain known to her when it was gone with sleep. But I had to._

_So, sighing softly, I walked over to mommy._

_But she wasn't breathing._

_"Mommy?" I whispered, placing a hand on her arm._

_Cold. And __so__ pale._

_"Mommy." I said a little louder, trying to wake her up._

_I could __hear __my heart pounding against my chest, feel it trying to break through. But mommy still wasn't waking up._

_"Mommy!" I yelled, shaking her a little._

_I panicked._

_I didn't know what to do._

_No one told me what to do if this ever happened._

_Breathing was hard. It was difficult trying to get the air into my lungs, a burning ache settling there._

_With shaky hands, I grabbed the phone on the bedside table, quickly scrolling through the contacts to find daddy's cell number._

_The ringing seemed to go on forever, I thought no one was going answer. I thought that maybe he didn't have his cell on him. What would I do then?!_

_"__Stiles? That you?"__ daddy asked, calmly. __"Everything ok?"_

_"Daddy, why won't mommy wake up? And why does she look so pale?" I whimpered, staying close to her. "Why won't she talk to me? Daddy, I don't know what to do. She's not breathing, and I'm scared, and I don't what to do! __What to I do__?!"_

_Daddy stayed quiet for a long time. I thought he wasn't going to answer me..._

_"__Stiles, I want you to stay where you are, ok?"__ daddy told me, shakily. "__I'm going to hang up and call the hospital, but I want you to stay right where you are. I'll be home real soon."_

_"Daddy?" I whispered, feeling the sting of tears in my eyes, but not letting them fall._

_"__Yeah, son?"_

_"Please hurry..."_

_After daddy hung up, I just stood there. I couldn't help but stare at her, knowing I had lost my mommy. She wasn't coming back to me. She was never coming back to me. She was gone. For good._

_I don't know how long I stood there for but, after a little while, I climbed onto the bed, lying down next to mommy with my back to her, dragging her arm over me like she was hugging me. She did that whenever I was upset or scared or ill or just because one of us wanted her too._

_But now that would never happen again._

_And it was all my fault._

_It wasn't the stomach cancer that did this._

_It was __me__._

**(Later)**

_Daddy and the EMTs found me in mommy and daddy's room with mommy wrapped around me. Daddy's face was wet, his eyes were red...and it looked like he was completely heartbroken._

_And it was all my fault! _

_Daddy walked over slowly, brushing mommy's hair out her face and kissing her forehead, before he picked me up and took me away from the bed. He went over to the corner, facing me away from the bed and towards him, as he bent down to be at my level._

_"We've got to let them do their jobs. Ok, buddy?" daddy said quietly, his voice breaking._

_I nodded, before launching forward and wrapping my arms around his neck..._

_Daddy cried. It was the first time I had __ever __seen daddy cry._

_But I couldn't._

_I couldn't let myself breakdown when daddy needed me. Mommy would tell me to stay strong and look after daddy... And that was what I was going to do._

_I was going to take care of daddy, even if that meant I died trying!_

_I couldn't lose him too..._

**(Later)**

_It turned out that they hadn't caught the cancer in time to help her. She had been diagnosed for four years, and they decide that they didn't catch it in time._

_I wanted to scream, shout, __anything__. But I couldn't. I couldn't do anything, but sit there._

_Daddy was mad though._

_He was yelling and crying, demanding to know what they were going on about, that she had been suffering for years._

_The doctor was getting scared, I could tell. I hadn't even seen daddy like this before... So I went over to daddy, and tugged on his work jacket._

_"Daddy," I said, quietly, no emotion in my voice. "Can we go see mommy now?"_

_I kept my eyes glued to floor and a tight grip on Wolfy – I couldn't leave him at the house. I just wanted to say goodbye. Say one last goodbye..._

_See __her one last time..._

_Give her one last kiss..._

_One last hug..._

_Tell her, one last time, that I loved her._

_Daddy, for the first time in a long while, picked me up._

_"Yeah, buddy..." daddy whispered, hugging me close. "We can go see mommy now."_

_That was the last time I ever saw her before they put her coffin in the ground days later._

_**END OF FLASHBACK – Back to: Wednesday, July 25**__**th**__** 2012**_

Right now, I really wanted my dad.

Right now, I really wanted Derek.

Right now, I really wanted my _mom_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review XD<strong>_

_**Thanks XD**_


End file.
